


Aural Sex

by Jenns_Fiction



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phone Sex, why you need to watch who you dial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenns_Fiction/pseuds/Jenns_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-day AU. Katniss wants to give Peeta an earful that he’ll never forget. Turns out she’ll never forget it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Sex

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

See below for author’s notes.

* * *

Newly-married Katniss Everdeen-Mellark normally enjoyed being alone. The silence that enveloped her was calming and helped to clear her mind.

Unfortunately, the last thing she wanted was a clear mind because she really missed her husband. Yes, they had just come back from a month-long honeymoon, but it still hurt to be away from him.

Her sister, Primrose, ever the traditionalist, had insisted that Katniss and Peeta spend the two weeks prior to their wedding living apart to “build up the anticipation and excitement of beginning a new life together.”

What Prim didn’t know was how long the engaged couple had spent on the telephone every night during those two weeks, describing in great detail everything they would do to and with each other once their wedding was over.

Katniss smiled to herself, remembering the five minutes during the reception where she and Peeta managed to escape for what he called “story time.” Her baker husband might have talented hands, but his silver tongue was a completely different – and mind-blowing – story. She didn’t think it was possible for him to literally talk her out of her panties that night.

Then again, Peeta Mellark was full of surprises.

Gazing at their wedding portrait hanging over the fireplace, Katniss sank further into the couch cushions and smiled to herself as she remembered how quickly she and Peeta had run off to their bridal suite even before the reception had ended.

They spent the entire night reenacting everything he had told her he would do earlier that evening.

What was more impressive, though, was that Peeta had somehow managed to teach Katniss how to talk dirty. He had urged her to describe everything she wanted to do to him, and once she overcame her initial apprehension, she found she was surprisingly good at it.

Almost as good as the other thing she could do with her mouth, which he had also enjoyed multiple times that night.

Recalling the number of ways they had enjoyed each other’s bodies on their wedding night as well as during their honeymoon made Katniss’s body warm and her panties slightly damp. She ran her hands lightly over her thighs, wanting them to be Peeta’s hands instead of her own.

Oh, how she wished her husband wasn’t still scheduled to be at work for another few hours.

Katniss picked up her cell phone, intending to call Peeta and hoping that hearing his voice would cool the simmering fire within her long enough to wait until he came home to satisfy her.

_Or maybe,_ she thought, _I don’t have to wait._

It was a crazy idea, but she didn’t really see another way around it. She was horny, he was at the bakery, and she needed to get off _soon_.

Katniss anxiously unlocked her phone and hit the first speed dial button. As she listened and waited for her call to connect, she hurried into the bedroom and stripped off her tank top and shorts before getting comfortable on the bed and toying with her bra strap. _Answer, answer, answer,_ she chanted in her head.

The minute she heard the telltale click over the phone, she spoke quickly before he could get a word in edgewise. “Don’t say anything, Peeta,” she implored. “I know you’re at work, and I don’t want anyone else to know what we’re about to do. Are you alone?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Good.” Katniss relaxed against the nest of pillows behind her and sighed, running her fingers along the side of her neck. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, Peeta.”

A shiver rolled down her spine at the low growl from the receiver.

“Want to know what I’ve been thinking about?” Her lips stretched into a coy smile at his sound of assent. “Well, first I thought about our wedding night.”

As she continued, she slipped a hand into the cup of her bra, kneading her breast the way he did every time they were together. “Do you remember the way we slowly took each other’s clothes off, testing each other to see how long we could wait until we couldn’t take it anymore?” Lost in her memory, she arched her back so she could reach around and unhook her bra. Slipping it off and dropping it over the side of the bed, Katniss resumed her reminiscing. “You practically tackled me onto the bed before you fucked me so long and so hard.” She gasped as she rolled one of her nipples between her fingertips. “I loved how rough you were with me that night, Peeta. It made me believe that you couldn’t get enough of me, which was fine because I can’t get enough of you.” She pinched the sensitive bud, causing her to moan into the receiver. “I can’t help touching myself when I think of you. Is that okay? Should I keep going?”

At his grunted approval, she started moving her hand down her body to the crotch of her panties, wet with her arousal. She stroked her mound softly, her breath coming slightly faster now. “I wish you were home already. Do you remember on our honeymoon, when we were sharing an outdoor shower at that villa in Aruba? We couldn’t keep our hands off each other, and then you bent me over and took me from behind.”

She didn’t hear the slight intake of breath on the other end of the line; she was too far gone in her own head.

“That was so good, Peeta,” she breathed, working the last bit of clothing off of her body so she could have full access. “The way you just slammed your cock inside of me, like you couldn’t wait a second longer – it felt so good.” She slipped her index and middle fingers between her inner lips, gathering moisture before toying with her clitoris.

The memories replaying in her head coupled with the sensations running throughout her body were too much. “Peeta, come home now, please,” she begged as her hands began to move even faster. “Please, I need you to fuck me; I can’t wait anymore. I need you, Peeta.”

Katniss could feel herself just about to fall over the edge; the fingers of her right hand were alternating between thrusting into herself and circling frantically over her clit while she pinched and pulled at her nipple with her left. “Oh, god, Peeta!”

“Well, if this is what’s waiting for me every time I get to come home early, I’ll have to talk my dad into it more often.”

“Peeta?” Katniss’s eyes flew open at the sound of her husband’s voice coming from the door to their bedroom. There was an eerie silence coming from her cell, which was wedged between her ear and her shoulder. “Where’s your phone?”

“Right here,” he said, pulling it out of his back pocket, locked and apparently not connected to any call. “So, are you going to let me play or is this a solo thing?”

“Oh…god…”

Peeta’s sly grin slowly melted from his lips as he realized the look on Katniss’s face; it was a mix of shock, horror, and possibly nausea. She hadn’t moved an inch since he’d walked in, and it was unnerving, to say the least. “Honey, are you all right?”

Katniss, in the mean time, could barely breathe. She could have sworn she had called Peeta’s cell phone, but as soon as she heard the voice on the other end of the line, she wondered how quickly she could die from mortification. “Yes, he’s here,” she finally spoke, her voice now flat and lifeless. “Just a moment.”

Peeta reached out to take the phone from Katniss’s extended hand, mouthing a quick “Who is it?” to which she only shook her head and curled up in the fetal position on the bed. “Hello?”

Peeta felt like he had been sucker punched once he heard who was on the phone, listening to Katniss getting herself off.

“Um…hi, Dad.”

* * *

 

“Katniss?” Peeta walked back into the bedroom, where Katniss had seemingly buried herself under what looked like every blanket and pillow in the entire house. “Katniss, what are you doing?”

Her response was muffled by all the layers piled on top of her. “Trying to kill myself so I never have to look your dad in the face again.”

Peeta sighed and moved over to the bed to start digging his wife out. “Come on, Katniss, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” She sat up straight, sending pillows flying everywhere. “Peeta, your dad heard me!”

“He didn’t!” he countered. “It was my brothers, not my dad!”

“Oh, fuck me.” Katniss wondered if she could spontaneously combust from sheer embarrassment; her cheeks felt like they were flaming. “‘It’s not that bad,’ my husband says. ‘Not that bad’ at all. It’s just my brothers-in-law who I fingered myself to!”

Grimacing, Peeta reached out to take her hands in his own. “Katniss, stop. Listen to me. They understand that we’re newlyweds. You should have heard the stuff Wheaton and Rye told me when they found out you and I were engaged. If anything, what you did was tame compared to the stories they shared.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust. “Trust me, this will pass.”

“But how-”

“Dad explained everything to me. When you called what you thought was my cell phone, you actually had called the bakery. Rye picked up, but before he could answer, you told him not to say anything. He, um…he realized pretty quickly what you were doing, so he called Wheat over and those two assholes just listened in.” Katniss closed her eyes in shame and exhaled deeply as Peeta continued. “Dad couldn’t figure out where they went, so when he found them huddled together in the office, laughing and making, ahem, lewd gestures to each other, he grabbed the phone from them and sent them back out to the front of the store. He was about to say something when he heard you say my name.” Peeta reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Katniss’s ear. “Dad didn’t hear a thing.”

“But your brothers-”

“Have heard and done worse things than that, of which I have full knowledge and will hold over their heads from now on,” he said, completing her sentence. “They won’t do a damn thing, I promise.”

At least until the next day, when Peeta arrived at the family bakery to find his brothers holding out a cake that read “Congrats on the sex!”

* * *

 

_This story was inspired by another story I had written a long time ago in another fandom. I had to give it the Everlark treatment!_

_Special thanks and much love to madefrommemories, who is crazy enough to beta/pre-read my writing and can actually understand my jacked-up sense of humor._

_Please visit me on tumblr, where I have lots of exclusive drabbles and sneak peeks into future stories. The links are on my profile page._

_Oh, and if you liked this, please leave a review! Thank you!_


End file.
